El reflejo de las hermanas
by Maestro Dan
Summary: Los lasos de los hermanos se fortalecen a medida que crecen, pero estos son aún más cuando son gemelos, esta historia narra las aventuras de Yvonne y Serena dos hermanas que juntas superara los obstáculos de la vida y sus sentimientos se veran en conflicto cuando se encuentren con un viejo amigo.
1. El deseo de un pokémon

**Hola lectores hoy empezamos una nueva historia, aprovechando que no ha habido más novedades ultimadamente decidí plasmar esta idea que rondaba en mi cabeza y espero que las agrade.**

 **EL REFLEJO DE LAS HERMANAS**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El deseo de un pokémon**

Esta historia transcurre cuando una familia deja su hogar en Kalos y se mudan a la región de Kanto, pero hay algo inusual en esta familia, el padre que por una mala jugada del destino muere cuando su esposa Grace estaba apunto de dar a luz, ambos habían esperado este hijo con tanta ilusión pero la sorpresa fue tal que cuando nació no venia solo sino también acompañado de lo que era su hermana, si, un par de gemelas fue el regalo que tanto habían esperado, aunque la mujer se había sentido dolida por un par de días, ese hueco que tenia en su corazón lo habían llenado aquel par de hermosos angelitos que tanto habían esperado con su esposo.

Las circunstancias no le favorecían para nada, el cuidad a un bebe recién nacido no era fácil y aun peor el tener que cuidad a un par de gemelas, pero aun con todos estos inconvenientes la mujer se deicidio a salir adelante con sus hijas, pero primero tenia que ponerles un nombre, lo cual no era tan complicado para la primera ya que con su esposo habían formulado algunos para cuando naciera, en fin la primera que nació llevaría el nombre de Yvonne, un hermoso nombre que ambos decidieron si el hijo seria niña, aunque para la segunda no estaba muy segura hasta el momento cuando el doctor le entrego a sus hijas. Una de ellas Yvonne no parecía estar tranquila en los brazos de su madre, mientras que la otra dormía pacíficamente sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido cuando por un extraño presentimiento le llego el nombre a la mente, ella se llamaría Serena.

Pasado los años Grace recibió una supresa enorme cuando ya las niñas llevaban los dos años de nacidas, el hombre con quien se había casado seria heredero de una enorme fortuna de parte de su padre pero los hermanos de este evitaron que ese fortuna llegase a su esposa, así fue cuando comenzó todo en el momento que se mudo a Kanto, aunque habían heredado un enorme fortuna Grace decidió vivir como el resto de las personas en una pequeña y acogedora casa y uno que otro lujo.

Llegaron a pasar ocho años desde que Grace se mudo a Kanto, fueron agradables y tranquilos para ella y las niñas, divirtiéndose, explorando y viajando uno que otro momento para intentar llenar el hueco que dejo el padre de las niñas, ambas habían esperado con ansias el llegar a cumplir diez años ya que recibirían su primer pokemon.

– Que emoción hoy empezaremos nuestro viaje pokemon, aunque siento un poco de pena en dejar a mamá sola en la casa – decía Serena mientras alistaba sus cosas en una mochila.

– Concuerdo contigo hermanita, pero odio los iniciales de Kanto – Yvonne preparaba una mochila casi cuatro veces mas grande que la de su hermana.

– No tienes por que expresarte de es forma, igual son bastante lindos y fuertes – dijo Serena terminando de alistar sus cosas (Es el segundo modelo de Serena del anime).

– Eso pensaras tu pero no me terminan de agradar – con un gran esfuerzo levanto su enorme mochila que incluso le ganaba en estatura, cuando se la puso en los hombros esta no podía dejar de temblar por el enorme peso que estaba cargando (Es la vestimenta de "Y" en el manga).

– Yvonne no crees que estas exagerando – observaba Serena con una gotita de sudor en la frente, al ver a su hermana cargar semejante mochila. – ¿Estas bien?

– Si… lo, estoy… solo, necesito… ¡Acostumbrarme! – Yvonne apenas lograba mantenerse en pie por el semejante peso que llevaba en los hombros, pero el peso fue tal que hizo que se cayera hacia atrás haciendo también vibrar toda la casa. Con unos remolinos en los ojos se encontraba recostada sobre la enorme mochila.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien hermana – la joven estaba aturdida en el suelo pero el enorme sacudida que le dio su equipaje.

Mientras tanto Grace había estado muy ocupada esos días, sus hijas estaban apunto de cumplir los diez años y ella mas que todo sabia lo que querían sus hijas como regalo, ya que desde pequeñas anhelaban tener un pokemon propio pero no cualquier pokemon sino uno muy especial, para la pobre madre que tenia que mover cielo y tierra con tal de traerles ese pokemon que tanto querían, pero la habilidad de la mujer de conseguir las cosas que quería y un poco de interés logro traer desde Kalos un pokemon delos iniciales para cada una de ellas con su respectiva pokedex registrada al nombre de ellas.

Llego a ser medio día y ambas estaban ya lista para dirigirse al laboratorio del profesor Oak, recibir su inicial y empezar su aventura, aunque con un poco de ayuda de Serena para que lograsen bajar la mochila de Yvonne, todo ya estaba listo, solo tenían que esperar a su mamá que no había bajado aun.

– Yvonne creo que estas exagerando, en el camino habrán centro pokemon y lo que necesitemos podremos comprarlo a medida que recorramos la región – seguía cuestionando Serena al excesivo equipaje que llevaba su hermana.

– Todo esto es muy necesario Serena, ya veras cuando ocurra una emergencia estaré más que preparada – Yvonne estaba mas que lista para cualquier situación, fue en ese entonces que ambas se cansaron de esperar a su mamá y decidieron ir a buscarla dejando sus cosas en la sala.

Ambas abrieron levemente la puerta del cuarto de su mamá y asomaron su cabeza observando el lugar antes de intentar entrar, pero para su sorpresa nadie se encontraba en el lugar, así que decidieron abrir la puerta completamente y quedándose paradas debajo del marco de este empezaron a buscarla con la vista, en ese instante ambas se toparon con lago bastante inusual al encontrarse con dos cajas puestas sobre la cama de esta.

La curiosidad las invadió así que decidieron con la mirada entrar al cuarto y acercase mas a estas cajas que tanto les llamaba la atención. – ¿Qué raro? Que estarán haciendo estas cajas aquí, si mamá es bastante estricta con el orden – Ser preguntaba Serena curiosas acercando una de sus manos.

– No lo se pero siento un extraño presentimiento – Yvonne al igual que su hermana intentaba tocar una de estas cajas.

Ambas estaba apunto de tocar las cajas cuando como si de un fantasma se tratase Grace apareció detrás de ellas. – Niñas que están haciendo en mi cuarto – preguntaba en un tono siniestro.

– ¡Aaaahhh…! – amabas hermanas tiraron un fuerte grito levantando sus manos hacia arriba, el susto fue tal que las dejo inmovilizadas en esa posición.

– Muy bien niñas ahora que tengo su atención, quiero que ambas volteen a verme y me digan que es lo que estaban haciendo en mi cuarto – Dijo Grace con una mirada y tono aterrorizante.

Tanto Serena como Yvonne mantenían sus brazos arriba y con un movimiento lento empezaron a mover sus pies girando lentamente hacia atrás, ellas muy bien sabían que cuando su mamá se enojaba era bastante aterrorizante y el castigo que recibían era muy duro, empezaron a sudar frio e intentaron no hacer contacto visual.

– Saben que es de mala educación abrir los regalos antes de entregarse – decía Grace con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque parecía un mujer bastante recta abecés tenía la tendencia de ser muy juguetona.

– ¡Que…! – dijeron las hermanas casi al borde de desmayarse por el tremendo susto que casi tuvieron, ambas se cayeron al suelo lentamente como si de un par de fideos se tratase y con un color blanco en si piel se les había salido su alma.

– Creo que me excedí un poco – se preguntó Grace al ver a sus hijas tiradas en el suelo.

Luego de una explicación y un poco de agua, ambas hermanas lograron recuperarse del susto que recibieron de parte de su madre, Serena respiraba agitada sentada en una silla intentando recupera el aire perdido, mientras que Yvonne le reclamaba a sus mamá por el tremendo susto que le dio.

– Vamos Yvonne no es para que te pongas así, solo fue un pequeño sustito – Grace intentaba calamar a su hija, que estaba llena de cólera. – Tranquil hija no vez que Serena se encuentra tranquila.

– ¡Como va estar tranquila, apenas puede respirar! – Yvonne señalaba a la pobre de Serena que un estaba agitada, Grace sabía muy bien que no podría para a Yvonne así que uso uno de sus cartas.

– Esta bien hija creo que me excedí, pero para compensarles que les parece abrir sus regalos, aunque no los envolví por falta de tiempo – Grace se dirigió hacia aquel par de cajas y las tomo ambas, las observo detenidamente para luego entregárselas a cada una de sus hijas. – Se muy bien que ya tiene la edad suficiente para empezar su viaje con su pokemon y también lo ansiosas que estaba por recibir su pokemon inicial, así que decidí adelantarme y entregarles a cada una su pokemon inicial.

– Elegiste mi pokemon inicial – decía Yvonne con una sonrisa fingida, ella sabía muy bien que su mamá lo hiso con todo su amor pero se sentía molesta que ella haya elegido su inicial, mientras que por el lado de Serena tenía el mismo caso, ya que tanto como su hermana quería elegir su pokemon inicial.

– Eh… gracias – pronuncio Serena cuando empezaba a abrir la caja, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con una pokeball y nada más y nada menos que la pokedex de Kalos. – ¿Qué? Acaso esta no es la pokedex de Kalos – Serena tomo la pokedex casi incrédula al ver el aparato.

– ¿Qué? – de manera inmediata abrió su caja Yvonne topándose con el mismo contenido que la caja de Serena. – Mamá estas son la pokedex de Kalos, acaso no tendrían que ser las pokedex de Kanto.

– Hijas para un pokemon de Kalos se necesita una pokedex de Kalos – con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo aquellas palabras dejando a sus hijas paralizadas.

– Eso quiere decir que… – Serena tomo la pokeball y la observo detenidamente por unos instantes, mientras que Yvonne rápidamente tomo la pokeball y la lazo abriéndola, un rayo de luz salió de ella aterrizando en la cama y empezó a tomar forma.

– Fe… Fennekin – Yvonne de la emoción salto a la cama para abrazar al pokemon y esta la recibió de la misma forma.

Serena abrió al pokeball tranquilamente a diferencia de su hermana, de esta también salió un Fennekin y de la misma forma que su hermana se emocionó y se aproximó a abrazar al pokemon pero este raciono de distinta manera y antes de que Serena llegase a tocarlo el pokemon le echo un ascuas en el rostro carbonizando parte de su cabellos. – Cof… cof… creo que es un poco agresiva… – Serena se cayó hacia atrás con la silla.

El pokemon se lamia la patita después de haber quemado a Serena y tranquilamente se acerco a la pokeball que soltó cuando cayo al suelo, la toco y se metió en ella, mientras que Yvonne se llevaba bastante bien con su pokemon ya que este se había subido en el hombro de la joven. – Mamá como supiste que este era el pokemon que tanto queríamos como inicial – preguntaba Yvonne.

– Como no saberlo si ustedes dibujaban a este pokemon en sus cuadernos cuando tenían cinco años – Grace respondió con una sonrisa al ver a sus hijas contentas con su regalo. – Aunque creo que a Serena le costara un poquito mas llevarse con su pokemon – Grace se aproximo donde se encontraba Serena y tomo la pokeball antes de ayudar a su hija a levantarse.

– Gracia, mamá – agradeció la ayuda de su madre mientras que esta le entregaba la pokeball en sus manos.

– Te conozco muy bien hija y se que no te rendirás tan fácilmente, además se muy bien que las grandes amistades comienzan con desacuerdos y problemas, siento como este Fennekin y tu llegaran a ser grandes amigos.

– Tiene razón mi mamá, además Serena ya es hora de irnos – dijo Yvonne tomando de la mano a Serena y sacándola a toda velocidad de la habitación.

– ¿Eh? ¿Irse a donde? – dijo Grace a al ver que sus dos hijas desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Yvonne y Serena se encontraban en la sala listas para partir tomando sus respectivas cosas, Yvonne se sentía emocionada al tener a su pokemon al lado suyo, mientras que Serena miraba al pokeball de su Fennekin quien no parecía que quisiese salir. – Que emoción hoy al fin saldremos a explorar el mundo – Yvonne contaba los segundo para poder empezar mientras que Serena solo sentía con la cabeza.

– A donde creen que están hiendo – Grace bajo a toda velocidad, cuando al ver las se sorprendió a ver a sus dos hijas preparadas para salir cargando cada una su mochila.

– Vamos a recorrer el mundo junto a nuestros pokemon – dijo Yvonne con bastantes ánimos mientras que Serena la apoyaba.

– Hijas conozco su entusiasmo yo igual me sentí cuando tenia su edad, pero antes de empezar su viaje tiene que ir primero a la escuela – Grace no quería arruinarles la fiesta a sus hijas pero las cosas habían cambiado, pero una de los nuevos requisitos para ser entrenador, criador, coordinador, artista, etc. era cursar unos años en el escuela.

– ¿Eh, escuela dices? – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Yvonne y Serena se miraban una a la otra intentando descifrar aquellas palabras, ambas tenían un lenguaje especial cuando se miraban sin decir nada, entre gestos y señales con al vista estas llegaba a tener una larga platica que solo ellas lograban entender.

– Es una nueva modalidad que ambas tendrán que pasar antes de poder entrar a un gimnasio, festival o concurso – Grace entendía muy bien a sus hijas pero esa era al verdad. – Vamos niñas no es para desanimarse tanto conocerán mucha gente nueva y solo es por un tiempo, además el profesor Oak me dijo que fueran a su laboratorio, tiene que activar sus pokedex para que empiecen la escuela y si no mal recuerdo creo que empieza la siguiente semana.

Tanto Yvonne como Serena se sentía tristes por no poder empezar su viaje, pero esas eran las reglas y no podían hacer nada al respecto, así que ambas entregaron sus mochilas a su mama, esta las recibió pero al tomar la mochila de Yvonne sintió como si de una piedra se tratase. – Creo que el profesor Oak no esta esperando – dijo Serena metiéndole entusiasmo.

– Si, tienes razón hermana, vamos – ambas se despidieron saliendo de la casa sin antes tomar la pokedex de sus mochilas, mientras que Grace al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse cedió ante el peso de la mochila de su hija siendo aplastada por esta. – Hay Yvonne que siempre estarías pensando al hacer esta mochila.

La puerta empezó a tocar así que Grace retiro el enorme bulto y se dirigió hacia la puerta algo encorvada mientras se sujetaba la cadera como un símbolo de dolor, pero fue mas la sorpresa que se dio al abrir su puerta cuando se topo con Delia.

– ¡Grace cuanto tiempo! – Delia con suma felicidad abrazo a su amiga de hace mucho tiempo.

– Hola Delia cuanto tiempo – correspondió aquel abrazo aunque con algo de dificultad por el dolor.

– Que paso Grace te noto algo dolida – pregunto Delia al ver lo encorvada que estaba su amiga.

– No es nada solo la vida de una mamá – dijo Grace observando la mochila de su hija que fue causa de su dolor. – Que estas haciendo aquí, dijiste que te quedarías en Shinnoh por varios años.

– Ya pasaron mas de ocho años desde que me fui de Kanto, acaso no te alegras que vuelva y ¿Dónde están tus hijas? – Delia preguntaba curiosa.

– La emoción de llegar a tener su pokemon… fueron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero donde esta el pequeño Ash – lo dijo entre risas.

– Ya no es tan pequeño, pero al igual que tus hijas la emoción fue tal que tan solo al llegar corrió en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak – fingía una sonrisa al recordar como su hijo casi provoca un caos.

– Delia tú crees que nuestros hijos se encuentren – pensaba Grace.

Las jóvenes conversaban amenamente mientras recorrían la ruta en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak, Yvonne caminaba alado de su pokemon aunque Serena lo tenía aun en la pokeball, esta la sujetaba en sus manos y no dejaba de observarla.

– Vamos Serena no es para que te pongas así, se que lograras hacerte con tu Fennkin – apoyo Yvonne a su hermana que miraba preocupada aquella pokeball, su idea de tener pokemon fue tan distinta cuando finalmente lo tubo no llego a ser lo que ella pensaba, las ideas revoloteaban en su mente intentando crear una manera de llegar a su Fennkin pero un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos, un fuerte rayo había salido del laboratorio del profesor.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Serena alertada.

– No lo se, creo que vi un rayo salir del laboratorio – dijo Yvonne señalando el laboratorio.

– Sera mejor que vayamos a averiguar que paso – continuo Serena poniéndose en marcha que al mismo tiempo asintió Yvonne empezando a correr.

 **Continuar…**

 **Primero: No se como actualizar este nuevo fic, todavía no tengo ideas de cómo continuar la historia y los capítulos que tendrá no serán muchos, espero que puedan ayudarme con ideas para que esta historia avance.**

 **Segundo: Mi otra historia se actualizara la siguiente semana, sin más que decir se agradece el tiempo que se tomaron en leer este nuevo proyecto que espero alcance un buen final. Saludos y cuídense.**


	2. Estableciendo reglas

**No diré nada, no diré nada, si estaba vez no diré nada en lo absoluto… No guardare silencio y no diré nada y punto final.**

 **El REFLEJO DE LAS HERMANAS**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Estableciendo reglas**

Se podía escuchar algunos pokemon revolotear por los bosques, la luna en todo su esplendor se posicionaba en lo alto del cielo en las casa del par de hermanas gemelas reinaba el silencio en cada una de la habitaciones, un eco constante rebotaba en las paredes del cuarto de las hermanas siendo el causante un pequeño reloj que hacía sonar un tic-toc constante.

Serena recostada en su cama se dedicaba a mirar el techo de su cuarto, las ideas corrían a mil por hora en su mente, intentando recordar lo que pudo observar en ese instante cuando llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, la imagen de aquel joven que salía por la puerta a toda prisa intentando recuperar al pokemon que salió con la misma prisa. Por alguna extraña razón se le hacía tan familiar ese rostro pero no llegaba a recordarlo, entre cada intento de llegar a una respuesta solo llegaba al mismo resultado.

Mientras tanto al igual que Serena, Ivonne se encontraba bastante pensativa solo que ella se encontraba de costado observando la pared derecha de su cuarto, ella no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento que cruzo miradas con aquel chico que casi la enviste, de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos logro esquivarlo, pero fue en ese entonces cuando entraron al laboratorio del profesor Oak que descubrieron la identidad de aquel joven. Ash era el nombre que no la deja dormir, solo deseaba en conocerlo y saber quién es.

Ambas hermanas aun sabiendo que sus clases empezarían al amanecer, solo pensaban en aquel chico con el que se toparon cuando amabas iban a visitar al profesor Oak, lo que se convirtió en una noche rápida para ambas y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había amanecido, lo primero rayos de sol invadían el cuarto de luz y como reflejo ambas se cubrían aún más con sus sabanas.

Grace con un fuerte golpe entro en la habitación y con ayuda de flechling que comenzaba a picotear todo el cuerpo de las hermanas desde pies a cabeza, los quejidos y risas no se dejaron esperar ante los ataques de flechling hasta que ambas salieron de sus camas cayéndose. – Es hora de despertar niñas, no querrán llegar el primer día de clases tarde.

Yvonne y Serena intercambiaban miradas desde el suelo con disgusto y como en un coro ambas gritaron con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Maaamaaaaa! – la casa se estremeció por aquel grito que lanzaron dejando a flechling y Grace aturdidos por semejantes gritos.

Luego de una agitada mañana las hermanas gemelas se dirigían a ciudad celeste, llevaban el mismo conjunto de ropa que el día anterior pero la duda rondaba en sus mentes, hoy iban a empezar a cursar la escuela. Yvonne llevaba a su fennekin entre sus brazos, mientras que Serena sentía que no debía molestar al suyo y lo mantuvo dentro en uno de los bolcillos de su chaleco.

El sentimiento de curiosidad invadía a ambas hermanas, tan solo el hecho de nunca haber escuchado sobre un lugar llamando escuela las llenaba tanto de emoción como de intriga, mientras que Serena por alguna extraña razón sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza a medida que se acercaban más y más. Yvonne por otra parte entre toda esa emoción ocultaba un sentimiento de miedo, que empezaba a crecer, sus manos temblaban y empezaron a sudar lo que noto Serna de inmediato. – Yvonne te encuentras bien, tus manos tiemblan.

Justo en ese instante Yvonne noto la mirada de Serena. – He… la verdad es que me encuentro muy emocionada, es como si… ya estuviéramos en nuestro viaje. – respondía nerviosa intentando disimular su miedo, pero a Serena no le convencía del todo aquella respuesta que dio y arqueando una ceja no dejaba de mirar a su hermana poniéndola más nerviosa así que decidió mirar al frente, notando en ese instante una gran concurrencia de gente amontonada.

Una voz detrás de ellas llamo su atención. – Llegaron justo a tiempo, Serena, Yvonne. – justo esa voz no era nada más que del el profesor Oak, mientras que lo acompañaba un su pokemon rotom que no dejaba de esta inquieto moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

Serena se alegró de verlo. – Buenos días profesor Oak, que gusto en verlo. – inclinándose al frente, en cambio Yvonne aun intentaba mantenerse tranquila, la situación no dejaba de asustarla pasando aquel sentimiento a su fennekin que también empezó a angustiarse.

Oak noto aquel sentimiento en Yvonne. – He Yvonne te encuentras bien, te veo algo nerviosa. – El comportamiento era algo extraño tratándose de Yvonne para el profesor Oak, ya que la conocía desde que era una niña pequeña. Rotom se detuvo bruscamente y se le quedo observando por unos instantes, cuando entre risas se dio impulso se estrelló contra Yvonne liberando una fuerte descarga.

Yvonne entrego un fuerte grito al cielo asustando a Serena y al profesor Oak, poco después Oak regañaba a rotom mientras que Serena intentaba revivir a su hermana y a fennekin que se encontraban carbonizadas en el suelo. – Yvonne despierta por favor. – Después de aquel incidente Serena e Yvonne decidieron ingresar a la escuela acompañados del profesor Oak, aquella infraestructura que en un principio parecía intimidante, pocos de aquellos que se encontraban ahí conocían de lo que se trataba la escuela, y otros no les agradaba la idea de tener que pasar horas en vez de salir y empezar su viaje.

Justo en lo alto del balcón del segundo piso salido el profesor Oak, poniéndose en frente de todos los nuevos aspirantes a entrenadores y entre todos ellos se encontraban Yvonne y Serena observando en lo alto. – Buenos días futuros entrenadores, sé que muchos de ustedes se encuentran ansiosos de empezar su viaje, en busca de pokemons, medallas, listones y sueños. – muchos de los que se encontraban ahí murmuraban unos a otros dándole la razón a las palabras del profesor Oak. – Pero en estos ultimo tiempos, muchos de los nuevos entrenadores tuvieron muchos tropiezos y por esta razón fue fundada la escuela pokemon… aprenderán todo lo que un entrenador necesita para empezar su viaje, pero antes vamos a explicar cómo funcionara la escuela y no hay nadie mejor que mi nieto Gary.

Justo en la entrada de la puerta del balcón un joven se encontraba parado sonriendo entre la poca luz que le daba, esperando a que su abuelo le diera la señal que habían acordado, mientras que todo el mundo en el lugar empezaba a murmurar al respecto lo que llamo mucho la atención de Serena, así que decidió aproximarse a oír a los demás. – No puedo creerlo, el famoso nieto del profesor, el legendario entrenador Gary.

A Serena le sorprendió el hecho de que todas la personas presenten hablaran bien de ese entrenador, de hecho la manera como se referían, al nieto del profesor Oak como una especie de entrenador legendario lo que hiso que Serena indagase más al respecto preguntando a aquellas personas. – He, hola saben quién es el nieto del profesor Oak.

Esas personas voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos, por la pregunta de la joven. – Vaya, no puedo creer que no conozcas al gran entrenador Gary. – esa respuesta no le ayudo mucho e incluso le llamo más la atención al respecto, cuando un joven cerca del lugar interrumpió. – Tiene razón es muy extraño que no conozcas al entrenador más famosos de toda Kanto, el que logro recolectar las ocho medallas de gimnasio en 10 días.

– ¡En diez días dices! – Yvonne se metió en la conversación muy asombrada por aquel logro. – ¡Eso no puede ser posible! – Agarro la de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente.

– Pero no gano la Liga – dijo el joven totalmente mareado y con la cara de color verde.

– Seguramente se confió y no entreno lo suficiente, que pena por el – hablaba Yvonne de manera burlona.

– Que sorprendente no sabía que había entrenadores como esos – dijo Serena volteando a ver Gary que continuaba en el balcón.

– Si pero el perdió por rendición – una chica más se había unida a la conversación.

– ¿Por rendición dices? – pregunto Yvonne.

– Si, pero él contaba con todos sus pokemons y su adversario solo tenía uno y justo en el momento que iba a atacar levanto la mano y se rindió – Yvonne soltó al chico y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, llegando a pensar en aquello una vez más.

– Esa debe ser la razón de tal fama – dijo Serena al tal entrenador Gary.

Gary tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablarles a todas las personas presentes. – Como están futuros entrenadores – muchas de las chicas presentes gritaban de emoción por aquellas palabras. – Como se darán cuenta el alto mando a decidido que los nuevos entrenadores pasen un tiempo en la escuela pokemon, antes de iniciar su viaje ya sea para lo que deseen entrar en la liga pokemon, los festivales, exhibiciones u otro tipo de cosas a las que quieran participar… – Muchos de los ahí presentes no se encontraban contentos de tener que pasar otro tiempo más a la espera para iniciar su viaje.

Serena e Yvonne se encontraban a la expectativa sobre las palabras del entrenador Gary ambas ya habían decidido que rumbo buscar y hacia donde se dirigían sus sueños, y aunque mayormente de parte de Yvonne sentía que la escuela la incomodaría y el hecho de pensar como Gary pudo recolectar las medallas en tan poco tiempo la motivaban más a seguir sus sueños.

– Hace un par de días todos ustedes seguramente ya recibieron su primer pokemon y una pokedex, no es así – todo el mundo afirmo con la cabeza. – Ahora quiero que todo el mundo encienda su pokedex – Todo el mundo comenzó a sacar sus respectivas pokedex y Serena e Yvonne no eran la acepción, aunque ellas eran las únicas que tenían un diseño distinto de pokedex siendo varios los entrenadores que lo notaron y empezaron a mirarlas con molestia.

– Esta es la llave para que muchos de ustedes puedan entrar a gimnasios, concursos y cualquier otro evento al que deseen participar – cada una de las pokedex mostraban los datos de los correspondientes entrenadores pero había algo que llamaba la atención a muchos, que era una letra "G" inscrita. – como muchos ya lo notaron tiene una letra "G" de color rojo en sus perfiles de entrenador. Este es un sistema de control que yo mismo cree para ver su desempeño y saber si están listos para empezar a ser entrenadores – Serena e Yvonne observaron aquella inscripción que decía "Categoría de entrenador G". – En todo este tiempo que permanecerán en la escuela se realizaran torneos, festivales y todo tipo de eventos en donde todo el mundo podrá participar inscribiéndose son su respectiva pokedex, y las victorias o retos superados que logren en estos eventos les ayudaran a subir de categoría.

– Eso significa que el tiempo en permanecer en esta escuela dependerá de cada uno – se dijo Serena así misma.

Gary escucho las palabras de Serena y le dio la razón ante todo el público presente. – Estas completamente en lo correcto, el tiempo que permanecerán en este lugar dependerá de cuanto empeño ustedes le den, pero – lo que dijo a continuación fue de manera fría y seria. – el tiempo que permanecerán en este lugar es de dos años, si al terminar este tiempo alguno de ustedes no logro alcanzar la categoría necesaria, se le pedirá la devolución de su pokedex y no podrá convertirse en entrenador – Todas las personas ahí presentes comenzaron a hablar unas a otras asustadas por las palabras de Gary, Yvonne y Serena sintieron también aquella presión y temor de no poder llegar a la categoría necesaria.

– No podremos ser entrenadoras – Un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Ivonne, el sentir que sus sueños se pueden terminar en tan solo dos años le empezó a preocupar, sosteniendo con más fuerza su pokedex.

Serena escucho las palabras de Yvonne y llego a sentir un leve malestar, el tiempo era bastante corto para su gusto y el hecho de que nunca había participado en una batalla pokemon le quitaba confianza.

– Dos años es suficiente tiempo para que lo logremos, no es así Serena – Yvonne animaba a su hermana, dándole la fortaleza en su mirada aunque en el fondo Ivonne también se encontraba aterrada, pero ella era la mayor y no tenía que mostrar debilidad alguna.

– No es necesario que se pongan así, la categoría necesaria para terminar la escuela pokemon es la "B". Una cosa más, cada que suban de categoría llegar a la siguiente requerirá el doble de esfuerzo – Gary en vez de alentar a los entrenadores los desmotivaba.

Serena observo nuevamente su pokedex y apareció un contador debajo de la categoría del entrenador que decía 0/100 puntos. – Hermana mira esto – llamo la atención de Yvonne. – Creo que para pasar a la siguiente categoría se requieren cien putos.

Yvonne de inmediato tomo su pokedex para encontrarse con la misma situación. – Eso quiere decir que para llegar a la categoría "E" se requerirán 200 puntos.

Serena comenzó a contar con sus manos, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta gritando al mismo tiempo. – ¡necesitamos acumular un total de 6300 puntos!

En ese momento un chico con lentes pregunto. – ¿En total requeriríamos un total de 12700 puntos para llegar a la máxima categoría?

Gary divertido por aquella pregunta le contesto. – En realidad existen ocho categorías que son: G, F, E, D, C, B, A, además de una categoría más que permanecerá en secreto lo que nos lleva a un total de 25500 puntos necesarios para llegar a la máxima categoría, no se desesperen muy pronto sabrán cuando puntos ganaran por eventos. Con esto termino todo lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos – Gary abandono el palco dejándole el micrófono a su abuelo.

– Ya escucharon las palabras de mi nieto, esto es una competencia entre todos ustedes. Tomen su tiempo para conocerse en unos momentos les llegaran los datos que necesitan a sus pokedex – El profesor Oak se retiró del palco terminando consigo la inauguración.

Todo el mundo se dispersó y empezaron a explorar las instalaciones, mientras tanto Ivonne y Serena encontraron lo que era una cafetería en el edificio principal. Cada una de ellas observaba sus pokedex sin prestar atención a la otra pensando en cómo llegar a la categoría que necesitan. – ¿Serena estas bien? – Ivonne rompió el silencio entre las hermanas.

Serena forzando una sonrisa contesto. – La verdad es que me siento algo intimidada.

– Intimidada dices – contesto Yvonne.

– Si, la verdad es que no me siento segura de poder competir contra todas esta personas y menos llegar a ganarles, he incluso – tomo su pokeball de su bolcillo y observándola. – No puedo hacer que mi pokemon me escuche o que sienta que soy su entrenadora.

Yvonne se sentía fatal al ver a su hermana con ese estado de ánimo. – Serena, por el momento no te preocupes por los demás, preocúpate por mejorar junto a tu fennekin.

– Tiene razón hermana, mi principal objetivo es mejorar como entrenadora – dijo más animada Serena.

Yvonne miro a un costado y se encontró con un par de campos de batalla, ocurriéndole así una idea. – Sabes Serena aquellos campos de batalla se encuentran vacíos, te parecería bien tener nuestro primer combate pokemon.

Serena observo los campos de batalla y aunque se llegaba a sentir algo tímida, sintió que era el mejor momento para comenzar su camino de entrenadora. – Si, me parece bien.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron a los campos de batalla pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya dos personas estaban combatiendo, dejando a las hermanas asombradas por aquel combate que llego a durar un buen tiempo hasta que…

– Lucario aura esfera – el entrenador parecía no inmutarse frente a los movimientos de su adversario.

– Pikachu esquívalo – el pokemon con mucho esfuerzo logro esquivar el ataque que se estrelló contra el suelo levantando una cortina de tierra.

– Lucario una vez más aura esfera – entre todo eso polvo apareció Lucario estrellándole el aura esfera al pokemon ratón dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

– El pikachu no puede continuar el ganador es lucario y su entrenador Paul – el árbitro dio el veredicto final.

El entrenador del pikachu corrió a socorrer a su pokemon. – Pikachu, te encuentras bien – el pokemon sonrió como respuesta a la pregunta tranquilizando a su entrenador que le dio una baya y comenzó a curar sus heridas con medicina en aerosol.

– Que patético eres, Pikachu será más poderoso si llega a convertirse en un raichu pero dejas que se quede así. Nunca llegaras lejos – Paul se acercó a su adversario para burlarse de él.

– Déjame demostrarte de lo que somos capaces y dame la revancha – Con pikachu ya recuperado el entrenador se sentía listo para la revancha.

– No me hagas perder el tiempo el resultado será el mismo – Paul se retiró junto a su lucario dejando a su adversario molesto e iracundo pero cuando estaba a punto de perseguirlo se encontró con Yvonne en su frente.

– Tuviste una batalla impresionante, puedes enseñarme – dijo Ivonne cuando Serena se dio cuenta ya su hermana no se encontraba a su lado y como en un parpadeo había llegado a aparecer en el campo de batalla.

– Tú crees, aunque no gane – contesto el entrenador de manera modesta.

– Solamente vi batallas en televisión y nunca participe en una, cuando observe tu batalla sentí una emoción interna – Yvonne con estrellas en sus ojos miraba al entrenador.

– Yo igual sentí esa emoción, aunque nunca fui un buen maestro… ya sé, que te parece si tenemos una batalla – Aquella proposición le sorprendo a Ivonne mirando hacia donde su hermana que había escuchado lo que dijo el entrenador. Ya ambas habían dicho que tendrían una batalla e Ivonne se sentía mal por dejar a su hermana así.

– No te preocupes Yvonne después tendremos nuestra batalla – Serena alentó a su hermana a aceptar el desafío.

– Acepto – Yvonne sin preocupación alguna tomo el desafío del entrenador.

En el momento cuando el retador lanzo a su pikachu tanto Ivonne como Serena reconocieron al entrenador de inmediato, " _Ese es el chico del laboratorio del profesor Oak_ " pensaba serán al notar a su más detenidamente su rostro. (Ash lleva la vestimenta de Kalos).

– Tu eres el… – Yvonne se quedó estática, sin poder creer que era el mismo chico que vio salir del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

El árbitro tomo posición sin antes preguntar el nombre del contrincante y dar comienzo al encuentro. – ¡La batalla será de 1 contra 1 entre la entrenadora Yvonne y el entrenador Ash!

Ash había notado la mirada que le tenía Yvonne. – He, sucede algo – pregunto haciéndole entrar en razón y asustándola porque todo el mundo se le había quedado viendo.

– Ha, si, lo siento… Fennekin sal – el pokemon salió de su pokeball pero había algo extraño en su comportamiento…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la región de Kanto descendía una joven con un par de maletas en las manos, emocionada sonreía esperando el momento para volverse a encontrar con aquella persona que rondaba en sus pensamientos. – Llego el momento vulpix.

 **Continuara…**

 **Sigo sin decir nada, y seguiré sin decir nada… ¡Aaaahhh! He aquí el segundo capítulo que nos introducirá más en la historia, el verdadero conflicto ya llegara espérenlo. Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
